Into the Dark
by Russia Ryxche
Summary: The turn of events when Anakin goes over to the darkside.


Disclaimer: Everything in here except idea as far as I know belong to George Lucas and his buddies. The plot is mine as far as I know. That's about all I have to say about it. I do not claim to own anything in this story except the plot but if George uses it he owns it which I doubt he will. I'm not making money off it unfortunately. No copyright infringement is intended. Why do we have to have these? No one reads them anyway. Category: Old Republic. Relation to Films: A bit after episode 3. Author's notes: I have now combined two of my stories into one. They went together so I decided to combine them. Also I had just watched Return of the Jedi and listened to a song with the same basic story line. I wrote it late and was having insomnia. Don't mind my rambling. I paid very much attention to the conversation Luke and Leia had about their mother. That's how I got inspired to write this fanfic. Send me feed back please. I know no one is going to. 

Anakin walked out of the ship onto the Naboo landing platform, he glanced around at the familiar surroundings of the planet and smiled faintly then remembered he must use his anger to make him stronger. He walked in a trudging manner over to the palace and was greeted kindly by a guard. 

"Hello Sir, how are you..." The guard was cut off when Anakin pushed past him, walking into the palace. 

Amidala was not in the throne room; he walked over to Sabe. "Where's Padme?" Anakin asked and Sabe got up and started to head towards Anakin and Amidala's quarters; Anakin followed. As soon as they were out of the view or the palace guards Anakin quickly grabbed Sabe, holding her by the throat. She didn't scream, she was too confused to. They entered Anakin and Amidala's quarters. Amidala was sitting next to Obi-Wan on the bed. When Amidala saw him holding Sabe she looked at him; worried and afraid. Anakin shut the door and looked at Obi-Wan, who had now gotten up; ready to help if Anakin tried to hurt anyone. Amidala remained on the bed; looking up at Anakin, with a hand on her stomach. She was smiling. Anakin didn't realize what she was hiding, but he knew she was hiding something. "Padme we need to discuss something." Anakin said firmly, still holding onto Sabe. 

"What do we need to talk about Anakin?" Amidala asked softly looking up at him with a perplexed look. He took a few deep breaths in order to embrace his anger. 

"While I was away to see my mother you and my master had an affair." Anakin said in an accusing tone and looked at her, waiting for a response, then looked over at Obi-Wan. He became more enraged every second she did not respond. Amidala swallowed her breath in a gulp of fear and astonishment. 

"Anakin, it was only a kiss. It was an accident, really. I was upset about you not being here. He hugged me to comfort me; I turned and kissed him. I was pretending it was you. Anakin, please, forgive me. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." Amidala told him nervously almost rambling. Obi-Wan glanced at Amidala then to Anakin with an apologizing look. Then he bowed his head to the floor. 

"Only a kiss! You're supposed to be in love with me! That means it's a lie! You aren't in love with me! It means you've lead me on for so many years!" Anakin screamed and looked at the droid in the corner of the room and waved his hand making the droid fly into a wall smashing to pieces. Amidala started to sob as she looked up at him, she loved him, but he didn't understand. Obi-Wan moved over to her and hugged her and stared at Anakin. 

"Anakin, she's your wife. You're scaring her." Obi-Wan said trying to reason with him. It came out more like he was lecturing him. 

"That's right! My wife! Get your hands off her! Is that what you did when I was gone?" Anakin shouted as he used the force to throw Obi-Wan over the edge of the bed. Anakin then turned and faced Amidala, scowling at her. "When I went to Tatooine my mother was dead! I was told you betrayed me, that my master betrayed me!" Anakin informed her in a grudging tone and looked at her frightened by him with hate. 

"Ani, I love you! Please...calm down. You're becoming angry, you're going to the Darkside. Ani, please stay here with me." Amidala said calmly. She was still scared of him as she got off the bed and moved toward him. He squeezed his hands using the Force to choke Sabe, after a minute she fell to the floor. Dead. Amidala gazed at Anakin then to Sabe; she wasn't scared, she was confused. He moved backwards into the wall until she was right in front of him touching his body, but just barely. He glared down at her thinking of how she had betrayed him. How his master had done the same, and they were going to keep it from him. He turned to walk away and she grabbed his arm. At the feel of someone touching him he swung his hand and it hit her face. Amidala fell to the ground holding her jaw and sobbing. Anakin turned around and stared at her. He had made her cry, he had hurt her. He loved her, and he hurt her...not only physically but also emotionally. At first he was shocked and he realized how evil and uncaring he was becoming. He was overcome with power and liked that people feared him, even his own wife. He grinned at her and shook his head she was weak and no longer worth his time. "Ani, I love you. When you're alone on the Darkside and you need something to get you through it, remember that. I'll always love you no matter what." Amidala said softly. She smiled up at him even though he had hurt her she got over her fear of him and still loved him. He walked out of their quarters, his master following behind. He spun around to look at Obi-Wan and scowled. He said nothing and continued to the docking bay. Anakin boarded the ship he had come to Naboo with. Obi-Wan knew he had to follow him. He got onto a Naboo fighter, and followed him until they arrived at Tatooine. Anakin landed, exited his ship, and walked through the outskirts of the hot desert planet. Obi-Wan landed shortly after. Anakin looked at him and stopped, igniting his newly formed Sith lightsaber. The red glow of the blade accented the glare that was on his face. Obi-Wan moved closer and ignited his own lightsaber, the light protruding was green and illuminated Obi-Wan's face making him seem at peace even though nervousness was rising in him. They both stood in a fighting stance ready to duel, Anakin wanted to kill, and Obi-Wan was only going to protect himself. He did not even feel the need to kill Anakin to stop him. Anakin continued glaring at him; embracing his anger. The anger that was caused by Obi-Wan and his wife. He still loved her yet he was so angry. Anakin swung at Obi-Wan's head and his master bent his wrist back some and blocked the strike then brought his lightsaber down to Anakin's stomach. Anakin jumped backward landed close to the edge of one of the surrounding lava pits, nearly falling. Anakin jabbed at Obi-Wan's side and he swung to block and his momentum pushed Anakin. Obi-Wan struck at Anakin's side and cut him. Obi-Wan's strike left a large cut in the right side of Anakin's chest. Obi-Wan knew if he left him too long Anakin would kill him. Obi-wan also knew he had to help Amidala. Obi-Wan got onto his ship and went back to Naboo. 

Once Obi-Wan arrived he went right back to Amidala's quarters, Amidala was still there and she was curled into a ball sobbing and looking at Anakin's Jedi robe and blue lightsaber. He had left them there when he went to Tatooine to visit with his mother. She didn't even notice Obi-Wan standing there; she reached out and ran her fingers across the cold metal of Anakin's lightsaber. She thought about how cold it was; how cold he was now. He was so angry and uncaring. He had changed so much since she had first met him, when he was caring and helpful and didn't care what he got out of it. Now he only wanted power and hated everyone...even her. She then moved her hand to her stomach and just laid back and stared blankly until Obi-Wan cleared his throat and walked over to her. "He's still alive, somewhere. You know you'll have to hide. He can't find you...or your children." Obi-Wan told her even though she knew it already. He left her alone in the room full of memories of her life with Anakin. Obi-Wan would take her somewhere safe in the morning. 

Amidala hadn't slept that night but she stayed in her quarters curled up in Anakin's robe. She had recently started crying into it again when Obi-Wan entered her quarters, for a moment she didn't turn; hoping that it would be Anakin. She knew that if she turned she would be disappointed. After a few thoughtful moments she turned to face Obi-Wan. "We should go now...I've talked to Bail and he agreed you could live on Alderaan with him." Obi-Wan informed her as he gently put his hand on her back and she got out of the bed trying to get out of his touch. She was angry as well. Not as angry as Anakin had been, but she was still angry. First at Obi-Wan for letting her kiss him then for trying to comfort her now. She was angrier with herself for kissing him and not keeping Anakin on the Lightside. She was angriest with Anakin for leaving her pregnant and unloved. She tried to convince herself he did love her. She believed it, somewhat, but knew deep down he didn't. She walked onto the Naboo ship and sighed as she sat down. Obi-Wan followed and got into the pilot's seat. Amidala closed the door and looked at Obi-Wan. "Obi-Wan, take me to Coruscant before we go to Alderaan. I want to at least try to persuade Ani to come back." She pleaded looking at him with tears in her eyes he sighed deeply then nodded and headed to Coruscant. 

Somehow when they landed Amidala knew where he was; it was like he told her, like he wanted her to turn him back. She walked to where he was and Obi-Wan followed solemnly. She saw Anakin in the darkness, hidden by shadows in the room. She slowly walked over to him; Obi-Wan stayed hidden knowing his presence would only make things worse. She reached out a hand, shaking as she rubbed it gently across his face and smiled; he almost smiled back then tried to become anger at her. "Ani, come back with me. Please come back, I cannot be without you." She pleaded as she took her hand away. But before it was down at her side he grabbed it harshly, though, he didn't mean to. She gasped and looked at his hand touching hers. He wanted to turn back to the Lightside but couldn't, he want to be with her. He pulled her to him and hugged her then gave kissed her passionately. 

"I'm sorry Padme, I can't go back." Anakin told her and she fought back the tears. She could cry in front of anyone but him. He let go of her and she looked at him painfully. 

"Anakin, I-" She began as Obi-Wan stepped forward and pulled Amidala behind him. Anakin glared at him and then smiled at Amidala as she stepped forward to be with Anakin. She considered staying with him even though the children would be raised as Sith. 

"Padme, go back onto the ship and wait." Obi-Wan commanded and glanced over at her. He knew she was thinking about going with Anakin that's why he had to make her go. 

Amidala slowly walked onto the ship that was waiting, glancing back at Anakin and Obi-Wan. She had tried to persuade him to come back to the Lightside. It hadn't worked and she'd been ready to tell him she was pregnant just as Obi-Wan stopped her. She cursed him for it, she was even angrier with him now then she had ever been. She sat down on a seat in the ship and waited for Obi-Wan to return from his fight with Anakin. She knew one of them would die, still she was hoping Anakin would return to the Lightside. Amidala put her head in her hands and began to sob. "I should have told him. He would turn back if he knew." She told herself out loud as she looked at her stomach rested her hand there. She jumped when she heard the door open and she saw Obi-Wan walk in. Amidala wiped the tears from her face and stood up, looking at him questioningly. 

"He's not dead..." Obi-Wan said as he sat in the pilot's seat. Amidala sat in the seat next to him, staring blankly at the controls. She couldn't even cry anymore. Obi-Wan looked at her sadly, he felt sorry for her, he thought it would be easier if he just told her he was dead but she would have found out the truth sooner or later. 

"I want to tell him...I know he'll turn back if he knows. " Amidala said desperately as Obi-Wan turned to look at her and saw she was ready to break down. 

"The Darkside has clouded his mind, it won't effect him...he doesn't love you anymore, he won't love his children." Obi-Wan told her softly as he reached his hand out to comfort her and she harshly pushed it away. 

"No! Don't touch me! He does love me!" She screamed and began to sob as Obi-Wan looked front and took off. When they arrived on Alderaan, Amidala got up and stopped for a minute. Obi-Wan walked over to her and put a hand on her shoulder but she violently brushed it off and began to sob again. She thought how she'd never go back to Naboo again and how Obi-Wan had let Anakin turn to the Darkside. She also thought about when they had kissed and now she blamed him. She blamed Obi-Wan for everything, for letting her kiss him and for pushing Anakin to the Darkside most of all for not helping turn him back to the Lightside. The worst part for her to think about was how he wasn't going to be there, but his children would be there every day to remind her of what they used to have. Of how they loved one another. Obi-wan had used the Force when she first found out to see that she was having twins. She was so happy that day until Anakin walked in holding Sabe by the throat. He had challenged Obi-Wan to fight him, Sabe had been killed and Anakin had been left for dead. In a way it was better for him to have been dead. That way she didn't have to live with him not loving her anymore. She shook her head as she came out of her daze. Obi-Wan could sense her thoughts and felt guilty. He was now, in his own mind starting to blame himself for everything that had recently happened. She looked back at the ship that belonged to Naboo as she stepped off. Bail Organa greeted them but Amidala continued to stare blankly. 

"How has she been?" Bail asked as he put a hand on Amidala's back and led them to her room. 

"She's been very upset, she tried to get him back and turn him back to the Lightside...I fear that it made things worse." Obi-Wan told Bail and looked at her, smiling faintly. They helped her into the bed; she kept a hand on her stomach and stared blankly at the ceiling. Bail pulled the sheet over her and Obi-Wan reached into his robe. He pulled out a holoprojection message disc and set it next to the holoprojector. "She asked me to keep that for her." Obi-Wan told Bail as they left her room. Tears fell from her face as she ran the tips of her fingernails across the smooth surface of the disc. She put the message in slowly, thinking of the past few days as she did so. The image of Anakin almost directly before he turned appeared and seemed to be like it was really him. "Padme, there's an emergency on Coruscant. I must get there right away. Obi-Wan will stay there, I trust him to protect you. I will be back soon. I love you Padme, if I have to fight and don't come back...remember I love you." The image smiled to her. She smiled back, remembering how it was before he turned. She looked at the frozen image of Anakin then to her hand on her stomach. 

"How has she been?" Bail asked as he put a hand on Amidala's back and led them to her room. 

"She's been very upset, she tried to get him back and turn him back to the Lightside...I fear that it made things worse." Obi-Wan told Bail and looked at her, smiling faintly. They helped her into the bed; she kept a hand on her stomach and stared blankly at the ceiling. Bail pulled the sheet over her and Obi-Wan reached into his robe. He pulled out a holoprojection message disc and set it next to the holoprojector. "She asked me to keep that for her." Obi-Wan told Bail as they left her room. Tears fell from her face as she ran the tips of her fingernails across the smooth surface of the disc. She put the message in slowly, thinking of the past few days as she did so. The image of Anakin almost directly before he turned appeared and seemed to be like it was really him. "Padme, there's an emergency on Coruscant. I must get there right away. Obi-Wan will stay there, I trust him to protect you. I will be back soon. I love you Padme, if I have to fight and don't come back...remember I love you." The image smiled to her. She smiled back, remembering how it was before he turned. She looked at the frozen image of Anakin then to her hand on her stomach. 

"Ani, you're going to have children." Amidala told the image and rubbed a hand across her stomach. She took the message out and slowly set it down, she kept her hand on it for a moment. It was the last image of him she had before he turned. She took her hand off her stomach and got up. She walked over to where Obi-Wan and Bail was talking outside her quarters. 

"Obi-Wan, when I have my children I want one to go to Tatooine...I don't to who though. I want you to take it to Tatooine." Amidala told him as she smiled at the thought of her children. " The other will stay here with me. I want the one you take to Tatooine to keep Anakin's name; I want it to be a Skywalker." Amidala told him softly and was about to cry at the mention of Anakin but stopped herself. 

"All right...if that's what you want." Obi-Wan said calmly. Amidala thought about when she had first met Anakin. He was only nine years old she smiled to herself about the past. She snapped out of her reverie when she heard Obi-Wan calling her. 

"Padme, we'll be eating soon..." he told her as Bail got up and headed to the dining hall and Obi-Wan followed. She waited a few seconds then followed. Amidala didn't eat until halfway through the meal. Obi-Wan and Bail had reminded her that the twins needed food. 

The next nine months had been extremely hard on her. She wanted to just give up however couldn't because of the twins. She woke up in the middle of the night one evening in great pain. Amidala held her stomach as she breathed hard. "Bail! Obi-Wan! It's time!" She screamed. They both ran into her room followed by a mid-wife droid. The droid got into position in order to deliver the twins. Amidala dug into the mattress of the bed with her nails as the pain got worse. The whole time she was silent except for her breathing she merely stared blankly at the ceiling. A baby boy was born first; the droid cut his cord, washed him off, wrapped him up, and handed him to Obi-Wan. Amidala looked at the boy sadly knowing he would be going to Tatooine. She pushed twice and a baby girl was born. The droid cut her cord, washed her off, wrapped her up, and handed her to Bail. The droid left and Amidala sat up and the two men walked over to her and stood next to her bed. She touched the baby boy's cheek gently and looked at Obi-Wan melancholy. 

"He'll be called Luke...Skywalker, he'll go to Tatooine." Amidala told him as she kissed Luke's forehead. Obi-Wan nodded his head solemnly. She took a deep breath and toughed the soft thin hair on the baby girl's head. "Her name is Leia Organa. She's staying here; I want her to be raised as mine, unless I die before she grows up." Amidala said as she pulled Leia into her arms. Obi-Wan slipped out of the room and left for Tatooine. The mid-wife droid rolled a cradle into the room. Bail left and Amidala gently placed Leia into the cradle. She took a couple deep breaths as Leia cooed. Amidala was soothed to sleep by the baby's cooing. For almost a year Amidala had been fine, she'd been happy raising Leia and it kept her mind off of Anakin and Luke. She had been able to live without Anakin but then the conditions in the galaxy had gotten worse. Bail tried to shield Amidala from hearing about Vader's killing. She had gotten upset once and thrown a chair at a window. She kept a piece of transparisteel from it. She hid it under her mattress and looked at it almost every night. When she thought about Anakin she would cut her upper arm, not to die but to have pain, it took her mind off him and how much Bail didn't care anymore. Two days after Leia's second birthday Amidala had gotten upset about Luke. She wanted him back. Amidala walked around the halls calling for Bail and looking around corners for him. He heard her calling and walked to where she was. "Who did Obi-Wan give Luke to?" She asked trying to hide her desperation and panic. "His brother, Owen". Bail told her, confused as she left and got onto the old Naboo cruiser she still had from when she first arrived on Alderaan. She slid her fingers across the buttons as she closed the door. Amidala sat silently for a moment then took off for Tatooine. Once she landed she walked into the homestead of Owen and Beru Lars and stood in front of Beru. "Padme..." Beru said evenly but shocked at the same time. 

"Where is he, Beru?" Amidala asked firmly, about to break down and cry. 

"You can't do this!" Beru said, trying not to show any emotion as she glanced at the scars on Amidala's arms. 

"Why? Because my husband is evil? That's why I don't get to raise my own son? I get punished for Anakin's mistakes?" Amidala asked almost shouting as she fell to her knees and sobbed. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have come." Beru walked into a room quickly and picked up Luke. She carried him in her arms out to Amidala. His sandy blond hair was shaped to the position he had been sleeping in. Luke looked up at Amidala with wide eyes and smiled. She stopped crying and smiled. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and reached for Amidala but she couldn't take it and left the moisture farm. She walked onto the ship and took a deep breath, wiped her tears and closed the door. She took off as quickly as she could. She was pale and didn't take care of herself; She had about seven cuts on each arm. She looked like she was dying. She had to live with the pain and agony. When she landed on Alderaan it was late and already had been dark for several hours. She went straight to her room, Leia had been moved out seven moths ago. When she walked in the door flew shut and she looked forward, directing her gaze upward slightly to look at Vader's face. He looked at her and even with a mask on you could tell he still felt love for her. He saw the scars on her arms and knew she was in pain and that he was the cause of it all. Amidala wasn't afraid, she was more saddened then fearful. Beneath the mask he was crying softly. "Ani, please, I want you to kill me, I just want this to be over with." She told him, pleadingly. Vader wasn't surprised, he had been ordered to do so but now it was out of compassion. He pulled out his lightsaber, looking at her painfully and igniting it. He swung and it cut her diagonally in half. Her body fell and he kneeled beside her and rubbed her cheek softly. He got up and left for the Emperor's palace. When he arrived at the Imperial palace he used his anger of having to kill Amidala to use the Force and kill some Imperial guards. Emperor Palpatine grinned when he saw this and stepped out of the shadows and over to Vader. 

"Good use your anger, this is a good feeling, hate will make you become stronger." Palpatine hissed as he grinned widely. Vader was glaring at him underneath the mask as he threw Palpatine with the Force. Palpatine absorbed the pain to make himself stronger. Vader stormed off into a dark room and threw furniture with the Force. Vader walked onto the main room in the palace. 

"I'm going to Naboo, I want the people there to suffer." He shouted and Palpatine grinned as Vader stormed back to his quarters. 


End file.
